Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Chosen Ones - Chapter 1
Hello again! I am Mewtwomaster58, if you didn't know. If you didn't see the other page I posted, I'll give you a short summary on what you missed. If you did happen to read it, you can either read it again or skip down to the next paragraph. So, I was inspired to write this after reading a few other fanfics on this wikia. I am including OC's, (Own Characters) and most likely several of my own made up cards. I am referring to the original terms of things, like the Duel Runner will be called D-Wheel. I am also referring to the original Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's characters. The timeline of this story will be a year prior to the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Yusei Fudo is currently completing his D-Wheel while Jack Atlas is King in Neo Domino City. The September 2010 ban list will be followed for this fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! is a product of Konami; all fictional locations, characters, cards and manga belong to them. A huge thank you to Kazuki Takahashi for originally creating Yu-Gi-Oh. If he had not, these fanfictions would not have been created. Alright, now what you have all been waiting for is finally here. Enjoy! 'Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Chosen Ones-' 'Chapter 1 - Interrogation ' Neo Domino City - Security Compound In the dark, dreary cell room, a figure stood, pacing back and forth. A single ray of light shone through the grimy glass of the window. It was suddenly blocked from view, but reappeared quickly as the person walked across it and back again. The criminal sat down on the bed, but stood again as eight guards came into view. Stopping at the cell door, a jingle of keys was heard and the cell door opened, squeaking in protest. Four of the guards came into the cell, grabbing at the prisoner roughly. Handcuffs were put on the criminal, and the guards dragged the resisting figure down the poorly lit hallway. Passing several doors, the guards stopped at a particular door, one that the criminal knew well. A speaker box with a green and red button was next to the door. The guard who had 'Cevon Leonburg' stiched into his uniform pressed the green button. A crackling voice issued out of the box. "Password?" Leaning in close, Devon murmured something inaudible. A pause and then the word, "Access granted." The door opened automatically, and the prisoner was thrown roughly into a brightly lit room. As fluorescent light washed over the criminal, a female, lay still as she waited for her eyes to adjust. While Shun Taisimi waited, she heard hushed voices, some all too familiar. "It's her again. This is her fourth time here this week." "Are you sure we should go through with this? She may too weak." "Don't show sympathy! She's the most wanted criminal right now!" "Really? I don't believe it!" "Oh yeah? Why don't you ask her?" "Uh... I'll pass." Shun let slip a smirk of satisfaction. Now that she could see, Shun struggled to stand, her hands still bound by the cuffs. A scientist came over and grabbed a handful of her cocoa brown hair, jerking her to her feet none to gently. Shun snarled viciously, and he backed away hurriedly. Shun stopped snarling and smiled, a thing of beauty but also dangerous as well. "No need to worry, gentlemen," she said gently, in a smooth undertone. "I wouldn't hurt you." Shun let her gaze rest on the other scientists, grouped together in the middle of the room. Her amber eyes were beautiful, but they knew better than to fall for her. "You witch! You're not going to trick us again!" yelled the scientist who had grabbed ger hair, a man called Kevin. At his cry, the rest of the interrogation crew stood and moved to surround Shun. Shun growled, frustrated. One held a remote control, ready to push the button on it at anytime. "Give u-up," he stuttered nervously. "If y-you make a m-move, I'll sh-shock you through t-the handcuffs, g-got it?" His remote hand moved to pull a lever attached to the wall. Ignoring his warning, Shun lunged forward, aiming for the remote. The poor guys was so scared, he dropped the remote as if it were scorching hot. Using her leg, she kicked the remote into the air. But before she could catch it, Kevin jumped for it desperately, managing to catch it. He jammed on the button, screaming, "Pull the lever! Pull the lever!!" The handcuff sparked once, then let out a fierce electric shock. Shun screamed in pain and fear. The nervous man pulled the lever quickly. A panel unfolded from the ceiling, and several mechanical arms shot out and snatched at Shun. Two arms attached to each of her legs, another two grabbed her torso. Kevin smiled triumphantly. "Well, Taisimi, you're in a bind. Now, my pretty one, why don't you tell me who you were with when we caught you, hm?" Shun spat angrily, narrowly missing his face. "I'd die before I'd tell you!" Kevin smirked. "So be it." Shun was shocked again. Soon, all you could hear was her screams of pain. After an hour of this abuse, Shun Taisimi finally collapsed without leaking one piece of information that her captors wanted. The guards dragged her semiconcious body back to her cell and threw her in and left. Shun crashed to the ground painfully. Shun lay there, her body defeated, until a voice sounded close to her. "You alright?" A male voice asked quietly. Shun lifted her head slowly. "Who's there?" she rasped. "What did you get caught for?" "Answer me! Who are you?" she repeated, a little more forcibly. The person came closer. Shun caught a glimpse of flaming orange hair and kind gray eyes in the dim light. He knelt beside her, gently lifting her face to check her eyes. "My name," he murmured, "Is Crow Hogan." Preview- Chapter 2 Shun raced over to her D-Wheel. Luckily, it was unharmed. "Crow!" she called. "Are you ready to bust out of this place?" Crow had put his helment on was crouched over his D-Wheel. "Alright! The BlackBird is now online!" Shun slipped into her D-Wheel. "C'mon Taisimi, get it together." she muttered quietly. Suddenly, the pair heard the guards shouts. "Their over there!" "Don't let them get away!" "After them!" Shun and Crow revved their engines and sped away. "Ready to give them a chase for their lives?!" Crow yelled over the roar of the engines. Shun looked over her shoulder. "Too late, Crow! They caught up!" "Halt you criminals!" Crow and Shun shared a glance. Shun smiled craftily. Crow grinned back. "Tag duel, start!" They cried simultaneously.